Emancypantki I/XXXI
XXXI Pan Zgierski zadowolony Nagle stała się rzecz nieoczekiwana. Stojący niedaleko pieca jegomość, którego Zgierski nazywał mecenasem, odezwał się: - Za pozwoleniem!... Teraz ja wtrącę słówko, ponieważ chodzi o sprawę, którą mam w rękach... Obecni odwrócili się. - Z tego, co mówiła szanowna pani - ciągnął adwokat kiwając głową w stronę panny Howard - jedno jest faktem: że mąż pani Latter w tych dniach był w Warszawie. Ale nie jest prawdą, ażeby kiedykolwiek wyzyskiwał panią Latter albo - ażeby siedział w więzieniu. Pan Eugeniusz Arnold Latter był majorem wojsk północnoamerykańskich, bierze obecnie emeryturę, podróżuje po Europie jako ajent fabryki machin i o ile mogę sądzić, jest wielce przyzwoitym człowiekiem. - W każdym razie jest mąż... Gdzie on jest?... - zawołał Mielnicki chwytając z kolei adwokata za ręce. - Gadaj, po co on tu przyjechał?... Adwokat skrzywił się, lecz odprowadziwszy Mielnickiego w głąb pokoju zaczął coś szeptać. - Jak?... - spytał szlachcic. - Aha! No?... Adwokat znowu szeptał. - Ależ niech podpisze!... Jednej chwili niech podpisze... Nowa seria szeptów. - E, co tam obrażona!... - odparł Mielnicki. - Pogniewa się, a potem podpisze. I znowu szepty, po których nastąpiła konkluzja Mielnickiego: - Tak!... a pięć tysięcy niech bierze, bo to się przyda dzieciom... - Więc mogę liczyć na poparcie?... - spytał adwokat. - Rozumie się - odparł Mielnicki. - Bylem tylko odszukał Latterową, zaraz wyperswaduję grymasy... Przecie to dla obojga szczęście, łaska Boża!... Co trzymać człowieka, który nie chce?... Lepiej wziąć takiego, który chce... Teraz zaczęły się szeptania w drugim kącie. Panna Howard mówiła cicho do Zgierskiego: - A co, nie miałam prawa twierdzić, że Latter jest nikczemnikiem? Nawet ten jegomość, który broni go, nie śmie wypowiedzieć prawdy głośno... Tam jest coś tajemniczego... Patrz pan, jak wygląda ten gruby szlachcic... Tymczasem Zgierski wpatrywał się w szlachcica jak w kochankę. W czarnych jego oczkach widać było żal za panią Latter i uwielbienie dla Mielnickiego, i chęć dowiedzenia się o wszystkim, i nieugięty zamiar skorzystania ze wszystkiego. Pochylił się ku pannie Howard i szepnął ze słodkim uśmiechem: - Na miłość boską, czy pani nie widzi, że w tej chwili rozegrywa się dramat?... Pan Latter oczywiście żąda rozwodu, ten pan, który rozmawia z Mielnickim, to adwokat przy konsystorzu, a stary Mielnicki od dawna chce się żenić z panią Latter... Cała awantura, na której nasza przyjaciółka zrobi interes!... - Czyja przyjaciółka?... kto... - spytała zachmurzona panna Howard. - No, pani Latter. - Nie jestem przyjaciółką kobiety, która tak dalece zapomina o swej godności, że gotowa trzeci raz wyjść za mąż - odparła. - Ale ja jestem jej przyjacielem - rzekł półgłosem Zgierski, a kłaniając się i uśmiechając, tanecznym krokiem zbliżył się do Mielnickiego. - Naturalnie - odezwał się nie pytany - że wszystko pójdzie jak najlepiej. Pani Latter wybornie zrobiła wyjeżdżając na kilka dni... Uspokoi się i podpisze... podpisze... I triumfującym wzrokiem spojrzał na konsystorskiego adwokata, który nie zdawał się być zachwycony jego domyślnością. - Co za jeden ten stary? - spytał szlachcic adwokata wskazując okiem na Zgierskiego. - Czego on miesza się do nas? - To tak z przyzwyczajenia - mruknął adwokat. Madzia wtulona we framugę patrzyła wylęknionymi oczyma na sceny rozegrywające się przed nią. Wiele zdań słyszała, więcej odgadła i - doszła do wniosku, że pani Latter już nie ma po co wracać na pensję. Przeczuwała pomimo braku doświadczenia, że w tym gabinecie ładuje się nabój plotek, które wnet wybuchną, oblecą miasto i pogrzebią reputację przełożonej. "Jezus Maria! - myślała - co za szczęście, że ten gruby szlachcic kocha się w pani Latter... Sama przecie słyszałam i ja i Helenka, jak się oświadczał... Inaczej nie miałaby biedaczka gdzie głowy schronić..." Nowe dzwonienie w przedpokoju i nowa scena: do gabinetu weszła panna Malinowska z niewysokim jegomościem, który miał szpakowatą brodę i nieco krzywe nogi. Zgierski podbiegł do nich z oznakami najwyższej czułości, lecz ci przywitali go chłodno. Panna Malinowska skłoniła się obecnym i widocznie coś zmiarkowawszy zwróciła się do panny Howard pytając: - Jakże na pensji? Spodziewam się, że wszystko w porządku? Panna Klara osłupiała. - Pani chyba nie wie - odparła - o wyjeździe pani Latter? - Owszem, wiem i dlatego zapytuję panią o pensję. Wczoraj otrzymałam list od pani Latter, w którym prosi, ażebym ją chwilowo zastąpiła... Pieniądze na wydatki bieżące są w biurku, a zaś na inne potrzeby... Tu panna Malinowska spojrzała na Zgierskiego. - Zaś na inne potrzeby - ciągnęła - są u mnie i do mnie proszę się zgłaszać. Jakby na poparcie tych zapewnień jegomość na krzywych nogach ukłonił się biustowi Sokratesa. - Ależ taki nagły wyjazd!... - wtrąciła panna Howard ochłonąwszy ze zdumienia. - O ile domyślam się - przerwał właściciel krzywych nóg pani Latter wyjechała w sprawie majątkowej. A że zawiadomiono ją niemal w ostatniej godzinie, więc nie było czasu do stracenia. I zdaje się, że tylko dzięki pośpiechowi będzie mogła coś ocalić. - Może pójdziemy na górę do panienek, panno Howard odezwała się panna Malinowska. - Ach, i pani tu jest?... - zwróciła się do Madzi. - O, zmizerniała mi pani, trzeba przez święta odpocząć... Krzywonogi towarzysz panny Malinowskiej ukłonił się Madzi i patrzył na nią bardzo życzliwie. - Plenipotent Solskiego, pan Mydełko... - szepnął Zgierski do panny Howard. Już panna Malinowska zwróciła się ku drzwiom, gdy zastąpił jej drogę stary szlachcic. - Przepraszam panią - rzekł - jestem Mielnicki, wuj jednej z tutejszych uczennic i przyjaciel... prawie powinowaty pani Latterowej. Dziś po to właśnie przyjechałem, ażeby gwałtem zabrać Latterową na wieś, no... ale nie zastałem jej... Tymczasem pani wspomina o liście od niej... - Tak - odparła panna Malinowska. - Czy nie pisała do pani, dokąd jedzie?... - pytał szlachcic wzruszonym głosem. - O tym nie wiem. Otrzymałam kartkę około dziesiątej wieczór przez posłańca z banhofu kolei petersburskiej. - Aha!... - krzyknął szlachcic strzelając z palców. - Mówiła pani - rzekła gniewnie panna Howard do Madzi że pojechała na dworzec wiedeński?... - Widziałam... - wtrąciła zarumieniona Madzia. - Ona do mnie pojechała... do mnie, na wieś!... - wykrzykiwał Mielnicki. - W tej chwili jadę na kolej, a za parę godzin zobaczę się z panią Latter... Widocznie minęliśmy się w drodze... Mówiąc to głosem przerywanym z radości, stary szlachcic biegał po gabinecie. Ręce mu drżały, na twarz wystąpiły sine rumieńce. - Za parę godzin - powtarzał - za parę godzin... - Polecam szanownemu panu mój interes - wtrącił adwokat przy konsystorzu. - Ależ naturalnie! - odparł Mielnicki. - To najważniejsza sprawa... Daj no mi acan dobrodziej swój adres... Adwokat konsystorski z szybkością magika podał kilka swoich adresów. - Niechże pan będzie łaskaw - wtrąciła panna Malinowska prosi panią Latter, ażeby była zupełnie spokojna. Wszystko jest dobrze i będzie dobrze... Niech się nie śpieszy z powrotem i odpocznie na wsi. - Bóg ci zapłać, kochana! - odparł szlachcic, gwałtownie ściskając ręce jej i jej towarzyszowi z krzywymi nogami, który kłaniał się potakująco. - Tak, tak!... - dodał przysuwając się Zgierski. - Niech pani Latter odpoczywa jak najdłużej... Jej przyjaciele czuwają... Niech pan będzie łaskaw oświadczy, że powiedział to Zgierski, Stefan Zgierski... Przyjaciele czuwają!... Zwracając się zaś do adwokata konsystorskiego dodał: - A po powrocie, upewniam pana, że wiadoma kwestia załatwi się pomyślnie... Użyję bowiem całego wpływu... ...ażeby panią Latter skłonić do zgodzenia się na rozwód mówił już do Madzi, ponieważ Mielnicki wybiegł z gabinetu zaś adwokat żegnał się z plenipotentem Solskiego. Panna Malinowska, jej towarzysz, a za nimi Zgierski wyszli na korytarz. - Więc ja teraz idę do gospodarza w imieniu pani Latter mówił jegomość z krzywymi nogami. - Naturalnie - odparła panna Malinowska - trzeba pospychać te długi przed jej powrotem. - Tylko nie mój!... - wtrącił Zgierski. - Ja szanownej pani oddam akt, na mocy którego inwentarz pensji należy do mnie, a pani postąpi... - Ach, proszę pana - przerwała niecierpliwie panna Malinowska - pańskie pięć tysięcy w każdym razie miały być spłacone najpierwej... - Ależ, ja tę sumkę zostawiam pani... czy pani Latter... czy komu panie każą - mówił zaaferowany Zgierski. Panna Malinowska pożegnała plenipotenta Solskich i w towarzystwie panny Howard poszła na drugie piętro. Zgierski biegł do miasta, lecz zatrzymał się na schodach słysząc, że plenipotent rozmawia z Madzią. - Pan Dębicki wczoraj zawiadomił mnie o wypadku - mówił jegomość z krzywymi nogami ściskając Madzię za rękę, więc pani będzie spokojna i... niech pani także jedzie na wieś na święta. Nie jestem lekarzem i pierwszy raz mam przyjemność widzieć panią, ale uważam, że i pani powinna odpocząć... - dodał ciszej - będzie jeszcze tyle rozmaitych starć, że lepiej chwilowo usunąć się... Czy pani słabo?... - Nie, proszę pana - odpowiedziała Madzia bledziutka jak papier. Zgierski nie mógł wytrzymać, więc wrócił ze schodów i chciał Madzię odprowadzić na górę, jako dawny przyjaciel pani Latter i całej pensji. Ale Madzia podziękowała mu i poszła trzymając się poręczy. Plenipotent Solskich także gdzieś zniknął i został tylko pan Zgierski sam, rozmyślając, że powinien zbliżyć się do Madzi. "Ten aniołek ma, widzę, stosunki z Solskim?... A przy tym milutka... a!... - mówił do siebie Zgierski. - Tylko trzeba ją ugłaskać, bo to jeszcze dzika sarenka... No, a później może i tego..." I biegł do miasta oblizując się już to na wspomnienie Madzi, już na myśl, że posiada wiązkę przepysznych wiadomości. Z takimi nowinami można zaprosić się nawet do prezesa na obiad. góra strony Emancypantki I/XXXI